1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for forming a tangible item and to a tangible item which is made by a method which allows the created tangible item to efficiently absorb energy and, more particularly, to a new and novel method for increasing the amount of energy which may be absorbed by a tangible item, without appreciably increasing the amount of energy used to normally form the item, and which further allows the produced tangible item to have disparate energy absorption portions in an intentional and programmable manner.
2. Background of the Invention
It is relatively common to see traffic accidents and/or other mishaps which involve a vehicle and/or other type of selectively movable assembly. In these circumstances, a passenger (e.g., an individual residing within the vehicle or within other types of selectively movable assemblies) may be “thrown” within and/or otherwise jostled or moved within the vehicle or other type of selectively movable assembly by the force of the circumstances, in a manner which is dangerous and injurious to the passenger (e.g., the passenger forcibly contacts a portion of the interior of the vehicle or selectively movable assembly and is injured or killed).
It is therefore desirable to construct and/or adapt certain automotive and/or other types of parts and/or components (e.g., respectively forming or representing “tangible items”) which readily absorb this impact-type of force and/or energy and “cushion the blow” to the passenger, thereby reducing the likelihood of injury and death. While current tangible items do absorb some energy, they do so in a relatively inefficient manner, are relatively costly to manufacture, and are not “programmable”, (i.e., they do not have intentionally disparate energy absorption portions where contact is most likely to occur).
Further, it is desirable to achieve such a capacity without expending substantially more energy than is already being utilized and/or expended to create the part and/or component (e.g., the “tangible item”), and it is frequently and additionally desirable to cause only a portion of a part and/or component to be constructed and/or adapted to efficiently absorb energy (e.g., the portion which is readily contacted by the passenger), thereby reducing the overall cost in producing such an energy absorbing item while concomitantly achieving the desired energy absorption characteristics where they are most likely to be needed.
Further, it is desirable that, if these desirable energy-absorption enhancement characteristics are made within a tangible item, they be made in a manner which substantially utilizes only the type and the amount of energy which is currently used to form the item, thereby further not appreciably increasing the amount of energy already used to produce the item.
There is therefore a need for a new and novel method of forming an automotive part and/or other tangible item which can absorb a relatively high and/or relatively large amount of energy, for a tangible item which has enhanced energy absorption properties, and further for a method which does not substantially increase the amount of energy already expended in forming and/or otherwise creating a part and/or other tangible item but which allows the formed item to have enhanced energy absorption characteristics. There is therefore also a need for a new and improved tangible item having enhanced energy-absorption properties and which may have selectively and intentionally disparate energy-absorbing properties, thereby tailoring and/or “programming” the characteristics of the produced item to the needs of the environment in which it is placed. The present invention provides these and other novel benefits.